


Sacrifice ――生贄――

by Nelyo3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, God/Mortal Sex, Japanese translation, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, ロキステ, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Liseさんの作品 ”Sacrifice” の日本語訳です。北欧の神々信仰がまだ現実のものだった時代のあるヴァイキングの村。悪天候と不作・不運に苦しめられている人々の祈りに神々は誰も応えてくれない。だが必ず応えてくれる神もいるのだ、けれどその神は生贄を要求する。病弱で誰の役にも立たないスティーブは志願してトリックスターゴッドの生贄となるために山へ向かう。
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Sacrifice ――生贄――

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543114) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> ロキ×もやしスティーブという、なかなかレアな組み合わせではないかと思います。ロキ攻注意。  
> 人間が北欧神を信仰していた頃ですから、設定的には紀元後１０００年前後のスカンディナビアといったところでしょうか。

Sacrifice by Lise

それはひどい年だった。

冬があまりにも長くしがみつき、そして地面がようやっと霜解けしても今度は雨が降らなかった。厳しい冬は村に狼をもたらし、子牛や乳牛を奪われ、そして、もう少しでヒルデの四歳になる子供を奪うところだった。狼の襲撃を生き延びた牛が出すのは酸っぱいミルクか、あるいはまったくミルクを出さないのだった。司祭はオーディンやソーの介入を求めて祈ったが、どちらの神も現れず、そして五月にはヤール（首長）の息子が病気になった。

司祭が凶兆を占い、それから結果を宣告した。彼らは呪われていると。

「俺にだってそのぐらいは言えたよ」と、バッキーが呟いた。スティーブはただ彼の方をちらりと見て、それから、引きつり疲れ切った顔をしたヤールの方へ注意を戻した。

「呪われてる」と、彼は繰り返した。「でももしオーディンとソーが応えてくれなかったら……」

司祭が奇妙な小さな踊りを踊り、それから頭を下げた。「他にも……いる、」と、司祭が言った。「もしかしたら……彼は、常に応えてくれる」

ヤールが蒼ざめ、それからスティーブとバッキーが見ているのに気づいたようで、背を向け、司祭を引っ張っていった。「いったいなんのことだったんだろうな？」と、バッキーが聞く。「彼って誰だよ？」

スティーブは首を横に振り、咳を堪えた。「わからないよ」

  
  


もっとも、彼はその名を聞いたが。二日後にニルスが屋根から落ちて首の骨を折った。ヤールはディング（集会）を招集し、呪いを解く手段があると皆に伝えたが、だがそこには生贄が必要であると。

「これ以上家畜を割くわけにゃいかないよ」と、ペーテルが異議を唱え、そしてスティーブは背筋に悪寒が走るのを感じた。

「そうじゃねえ、」と、膝が悪いことからストゥールに座ることを許されていたハンスが言った。「その手の生贄じゃあねえんだ、だろ。彼を呼びたいんだろ。あの狡猾な奴を。トリックスターの神を。お前たちは彼の助けに縋るんだろ」スティーブの横で、バッキーが身を強張らせた。

「他にどんな手段があるってんだよ？」誰が話しているのか、スティーブには見えなかった——人ごみのほとんど最後方からで、彼の身長ではあまり大したものを見ることはできない。「いまの状態が続けば、次の冬が終わる前に俺たちゃみな死んでるよ。少なくともこの方法なら……」

「あんた本当にこの村の誰かを殺すつもりなのかい？」

「いや、」と司祭が言った。「そうではない。もしこれが行われるとするなら……選ばれし者は山の洞窟まで一人で旅をせねばならん。そこでその者は、独りで、一晩中過ごす。それから……」

「誰も知らねえ」と、ハンスが割って入った。「なぜって誰ひとり戻ってきた者はいないからさ。死体も残されたことはなかったし、誰一人戻ってこなかった」

「でも上手くいく」とノラが言う、彼女の声がひび割れる。「ともかく、前にやった時はね、上手くいった。あの時ほどいい収穫があったことも、穏やかな冬を過ごしたこともなかった」

「わしは誰かに行くよう命じたり、また、これをやらねばならんと言うつもりはない」と、ヤールが言った。「だがもし誰かが喜んで志願するというのなら……わしらはみな、その者に恩義を負うことになる」

スティーブの心臓は胃の中で重々しく鼓動した、だが彼は、口を開くよりずっと前に自分が何を言おうとしているのか分かっていた。「僕が行く」多くの頭がくるりと振り向き、彼を見つめている、そしてスティーブは顎を上げていた、彼らの目に映っているのがどんなものかを知っていながら。痩せっぽっちの、弱々しいスティーブ、母は死に、彼自身も常にすれすれのところにいる。ほぼどんな役にも立たない。

だが、それこそ志願するいい理由じゃないか？

「スティーブ、」と、鋭い声でバッキーが言った。

「僕が行くよ」と、まだ誰も応答しないからには、彼はもう少し大きな声で繰り返した。「そこへ行く方法だけを教えてくれ」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

「お前、気でも違ったのか？」と、飛び込んできたバッキーが詰め寄ったとき、スティーブは僅かな荷物を詰めていた。着替えの服、ベッドロール、干魚。それほど多くはない。彼は、それほど多くを必要するだろうとは思わなかった。

「いいや」 振り返りもせずに、スティーブは落ち着いて言った。

「お前はそんなふうに振る舞ってるよ」

スティーブは目を閉じて、五つ数えてから向き直った。「僕は筋の通ったことをしているだけだ。もし僕に何かできることがあれば——」

「死ぬことによってか？ お前はあそこまで辿りつけさえしないぞ。お前、凍え死ぬか、それともたんに息が止まるかだ」

スティーブは唇をギュッと引き結んだ。「ありがたい言葉だな。あそこぐらいまでは行けるよ」

「で、それでどうなるんだ？ そこで凍え死にするか、それとも神に殺されるのかよ？」スティーブは顎を引き締めた。「みんなに、気を変えたって言ってこい。ここを出ていこう、南の方のどこかへ——」

「僕はただ出ていったりしない」

「じゃあその代わりにお前は死にに行くんだな」バッキーの鼻孔がふくらんだ。スティーブは胸が軋むまで深く息を吸い、それから吐き出した。

「どのみちそうなるんだ、」と、彼は静かに言った。「どのくらい長くもつか分からないけど……でも、それを感じてたんだ。僕の肺がね。どうせなら——もし僕が死ぬんなら、なにか意味のあるものにしたいんだ」バッキーが彼をまじまじと見つめ、唾を飲んだ。

「お前、何も言わずにおくつもりだったんだな」と、彼が言った。それは質問ではなかった。

「ああ」と、スティーブは弱々しい笑みと共に言った。「そのつもりはなかった。これをやらせてくれ、バック。ここは故郷だ、そしてみんなずっと僕に良くしてくれた。僕がほとんど役立たずだっていうのにね。僕は何かお返しをしたいんだ。それでこれは……僕にも出来ることなんだ」  
  
バッキーの中から何かが流れ出ていった。「お前の頭をぶん殴ってこっから引きずりだすべきなんだろうな」と、彼が言った。

「そうしたらただ戻ってくるだけだ、」と、スティーブは言った。「僕が一度こうと決めたら止められるなんで思わないほうがいいぐらい、わかってるはずだろ」

「わかってなければよかったのにな」と、バッキーが言った。「ハラルドのところへいって、具合悪くなるまでタダでエールを飲ませてくれるかどうか試してみようぜ」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

スティーブは、バッキーがまだ鼾をかいているあいだに出ていった。彼はゆっくりと歩いたが安定したペースを保ち、谷を出て山を登り始めても空がずっと晴れていたので安心した。彼は息をつくために何度も立ち止まらなければならなかったが、それでも司祭が教えてくれた場所に、昼少しすぎに着いた。それは……驚くほど目立たない場所だった、少なくとも外からは。山腹に或るただの洞窟で、その前には岩棚がある。彼は与えられたハーブの袋を燃やし、煙が空へと漂っていくのを見ていた。

即座の応答はなかったので、それで彼は洞窟の中へ入っていった。

洞窟は彼が思っていたより深く、そして清潔で乾いていた。その大部分が、背の高い男がもう一人の男の肩に乗って真っ直ぐ立てるほど高く、もっとも奥まった場所では、天井そのものを見分けることさえできないほどだった。

そこにはまた何かが、側面に複雑な彫が施された、大きな石のテーブルのようなものがあった、スティーブは身を屈めて何が彫ってあるかを見ようとしたが、自分の影がそれらを覆い隠し、彼に捉えられたのはある種の戦いの絵と、長く一つに連なったルーン文字だけだった。

テーブルではない、と、僅かによろめきながらスティーブは気付いた。祭壇だ。

彼は一歩下がり、心臓を喉元で波打たせながら、洞窟の入り口の方を見やったが依然、彼は独りだった。それに彼はここへ来ると決断したのだった。それを後悔するつもりはなかった。みなのために……彼はこれをやり遂げなければならない。

スティーブは荷を置き、太陽が頭上を通過して傾き始める中、干し魚を噛んだ。沈黙の内に時間はだらだらと過ぎ、スティーブはこれが骨折り損で、応えるものなどいないのではないかと疑い始めていた。彼は手ぶらで戻るだろう、そしてこのことにおいても失敗したと知るだろう。

影が長くなり、温度が下がるとスティーブは自分のために火をおこし、そのそばにいて、暗くなっていく洞窟の入り口を見ながら、待っていた。彼は、その神がどんな姿をしているだろうと思い巡らした。そもそも人間のような姿をしているのだろうか？ 怪物のような、目にするもの恐ろしい姿だろうか？ それとも——トリックスターだ、おそらく形などまったくもたないのかもしれない。おそらく、彼には何も見えず、何の警告もなく死がやってくるのだろう、静かに。

（そして他の皆を救うのだ。彼が死ねば、皆は生きられる）

それでも、肺は締め付けられるようで、恐怖はいや増すばかりだった。たぶん、それが望まれていることなのだろう。彼は苦しい胸をさすり、目を閉じて何か好ましいことを想像しようと努めた。

「なんと興味深い代物だ」その声にスティーブはパッと目を開き、飛び上がった。「誰かが私を呼んでいたとは。なんと……予期せぬことか」

スティーブはさっと立ち上がった。洞窟の入り口に立っている夕暮れの空を背後にしたシルエットの、背が高くスラリとした、漠然と人間の様な姿以外のことを彼は見て取れなかった。彼は、息を深く吸い込むのに苦闘した。

「僕が呼びました」と、彼は言った、そしてありがたいことに、彼の声はしっかりしていた。彼は遅まきながら目を伏せることを思い出し、ひざまずくべきかどうかと思案した。おそらくそうだろう。スティーブはゆっくりとひざまずいた。「僕の村は呪われているんです。僕は……あなたのお助けと引き換えに自分を差し出すために来たんです」

「我が助け」と、その見知らぬひと――神？ スティーブは突然、このひとが神なのだろうかと思った。「フム」 スティーブは、頭を垂れ、心臓を轟かせながら、その場にじっとしていた。しばらくしてから、非常に静かな足音を耳にし、近づかれるままに彼は身動き一つせずにいた。「来た、と」と、そのひとが言った。「或いは、寄越されたのか？」

スティーブは唾を飲んだ。「僕は志願しました」と、彼は言った。

「だのにお前は恐怖に震えている」と、神が言った。その声の中を何かがさっと振動し、そしてスティーブはそれが自分の体を漣のように通り抜けていくのを感じ、ほとんど息を喘がせるところだった。

「定命の者は神の前では震えるべきではありませんか」と、彼は聞いた。

「或いは」束の間、彼は首にささやくような息を感じられた、そして神は身を引いた。「お前を送るにあたって、彼らはお前に何を伝えた？ 私について何をお前に話した？」

スティーブは言葉を慎重に選んだ。彼の周りの空気がどこか変動し、肌を刺すのを彼は感じた、なにか——重いものが。「あなたは如才ないと。トリックスターだと」

「邪な、と」と、彼が呟いた。「信用ならぬ、と」柔らかい笑い。「私がお前を殺すだろうと言ったか？」

スティーブは目を閉じて身構えようとした。「皆が助かるのなら僕は喜んで死にます」

「もちろんお前はそうだとも」と、神が呟いた。「お前はすでに死にかけている。なんという犠牲だろうな？」神の声はほとんど面白がっているようで、そしてスティーブは突然襲い来るパニックを感じた。

「お願いです」と、彼は言った、だがいったいどうやって神を説き伏せたものかと彼には考えつかないうちに、指が彼のうなじを刷き、そして自分の肺が突然膨らむのをスティーブは感じた。深い呼吸はほとんど焼け付くようだった、実際に焼け付いた、そして彼はすぐさま、肺が完全にきれいに、満々となったのを感じ、そして楽に息ができるのだった。あまりに少ない代わりに、あまりに多すぎる呼気に彼の頭はクラクラし、彼はほとんど倒れるところだった。

「ほら」と、満足したような調子で、神が言った。「良くなったろう？ さあ立て。向き直って私の方を向け」

スティーブの心臓は激しく駆け巡った。なぜこんなことをする？ なぜ今から殺すために彼を癒す？ ましな犠牲にするためにか？ それでもこの進路を決めたからには、いまさら引き下がるつもりはなかった。彼は立ち上がり、向き直った。

その神は――男性のように見えた。並外れて背が高くハンサムな男、それは本当で、スティーブが半ば予期していたようなグロテスクで酷い姿ではなかった。その髪は長く黒く、肌は発光するように青白く、身に着けている服は間違いなく上質なものだった。その目は緑と灰色のあわいで輝いていた。スティーブは肩をそびやかし、父親のように振る舞おうとした。勇敢に。戦士として。

「お前の中には炎がある」首を傾けて、神が言った。「そしてお前が死と信じることに対して急くに素早い」奇妙なことに、神が笑った。「なんと物事の変わることだろう。お前たちが私の注目という名誉を求めていた時もあったのだ」

スティーブの脳は少し遅れてその言い回しを捉えた。『お前が死と信じること』「待ってください」と、混乱して、彼は言った。

「否、」微かに唇に弧を描いて、神が言った。「私はお前を殺しはしない。血と骨――それらはソーにとっておけ。私が求めるものは……他のものだ」

震えがスティーブの背筋を走り抜けた。「他のもの、」と、彼は繰り返した。

神は目にもとまらぬほど素早く動き、スティーブの顔を上向けたその長い指は驚くほどデリケートだ。「そう、」と、神が言った、その瞳は妖しくギラついていた。スティーブは凍りつき、どうしようもなく彼を見つめた。「私は戦争と虐殺の神ではない。私はロキ、そして私はお前の死など必要としない、サラの息子スティーブよ。私はお前の生命が必要だ」

スティーブの心臓は高鳴り、そして彼は声を発することができなかった。神が顔を下ろしスティーブの顎を上げ、自分がぶるぶると震えているのを感じられたが、ロキの唇が彼の唇を奪っても身動きできなかった。

スティーブはいままでにたった二回だけキスされたことがあった。一度はカミラでそれは間違いなくけしかけられてのことだと彼は確信していた、そしてもう一度はバッキー、手探りの不器用なその行為は何よりもまず未知の領域に踏み込む精神の賜物だった。これはそのどちらとも違う。

ロキの唇が感じられる、そして彼の舌がスティーブの口を開かせようと戯れるのも、だがそれと同時に、かれはそれ以上のとてつもないものも感じられた。それはまるで渦巻きに引き込まれるような、まるでロキが彼を貪り食っているような、それでいてなにか素晴らしい、信じ難い、言葉で言い表すことは不可能な何かで彼を満たしているような感じだった。彼の全神経は一気に目覚め、なにか稲妻のような衝撃が頭から爪先までを通り抜け、スティーブは自分が情けなく呻いているのを聞いた。

それからそれは終わった。スティーブはよろめき、ほとんど倒れるところで、そしてバカみたいにぽかんと口を開けて神を――ロキを見た。彼の息は止まった。神は――輝かしく、光を放つように、ほとんど恍惚としているように見えた、そしてスティーブは鼠蹊部に引きつるものを感じ、あの最中のさなかに、自分が――固くなっていることに気付いた。

神々は常に抽象的で、どこか遠いものだった。だがこれは……。

心臓の轟きはもはや恐怖のようには感じられなかった。

ロキの目が開き、その目は燃え上がった。スティーブはハッと息を吸い込み、凍りついたまま、まじまじと見つめた。ロキの唇が笑みを描いた。「ああ、」と、神が言い、そしてスティーブは再びあの振動を耳にし、なにかパワフルなものが彼の骨にまで震え伝った。「まさしく炎だな」

「なっ……」いったい何だったんだ、とスティーブは問いたかった、だか彼はあんぐりと口を開けたまま言葉を途切れさせた。彼の新しい、容易になった呼吸は焼け付くようだ。

「お前は実によくよくやるだろう」と、ロキが喉を鳴らすように言い、別種の怖れと入り混じった高揚がスティーブの体に満ち溢れた。

ロキが彼にキスした時、それはゆっくりとしていて、二人の唇が出会うまでの瞬間がぐいと引き伸ばされるようだった。今度は、自分がその中に溺れているような感じは覚えなかったが、それはスティーブにもっと感じる余裕を与えた――全てを。彼の唇の上に重ねられた、しっかりとしたロキの唇は何かを湛えて――彼の血を騒めかせる以上の何かを。ロキの手が彼の脇を滑り降りウエストを掴み、スティーブの背が冷たい石にぶつかるまで押しやった。

祭壇、と、彼は思い出し、震えるような戦慄が背筋を駆け下りた。ロキが片方の手を上げて彼の髪に通し、引っぱり、祭壇の縁へと彼を仰向けに倒した。彼の唇が離れ、スティーブは自分が息を喘がせたのを耳にしたが、しかしそれから歯の平らが彼の喉を擦り、その息を哀れっぽい呻きへと変えた。熱が顔に昇り、彼はギュッと目を閉じた。

「これが、私に自身を差し出す者たちに対して私がする取引だ、」と、ロキが言った、その声は低く、その体はスティーブにぴったりと押し付けられていた。「今宵一夜、お前は私だけのもの。曙光の時に私はお前の要望に応えよう、そしてお前に個人的な恩恵を与える」スティーブの口はカラカラで、意識を集中するのに苦労していた。彼の脈は下腹部で激しく脈打ち、欲するあまりに震動せんばかりで、だがそこには欲望以上の……何かがあった。

「個人的……」彼は言葉を途切れさせ、目を開けて再びロキを見た。彼はすぐそこにいた、その顔はシャープで白く、この世ならぬ美しさだった。スティーブはごくりと唾を飲んだ。ロキの笑みは歯の閃きだ。

「何であれ」と、彼が呟いた。「富、パワー、栄光、求めさえすればお前のものになる。お前が一夜、完全に、余すところなく、私にその身を捧げる限り」

「それで――僕の村は？」

「イエス」と、ほとんど気短しげに、ロキが言った。「それもまた安全だ」彼の指がスティーブの髪から滑り落ち項を包みこみ、そしてスティーブはその手に、意向ひとつで彼の首を折るだけの力があるのを感じた。彼は震え、そしてロキは微笑んだ。「私は形式として尋ねているだけだ。お前がこれをどれほど欲しているか私には既に感じられる。私を」

空気中に漲るパワーを、スティーブはほとんど味わえるほどだった。ロキが動いて片方の長い太腿が股間をかすった時、彼は硬直した。「おお、」と、自分が息をつくのを聞き、ロキが笑ったときもう一度震えた。

「はいと言え」と、ロキが言った。スティーブは耳に彼の息を感じたが、もしその息が冷たかったとしてもスティーブは全身熱く感じた。彼の心臓はいまにも発作を起こしそうに激しく脈打っていたが、それでも彼は楽に息ができるのだった。

「はい、」と、考える前に彼は言っていた。自分自身に恐れを感じさせる前に、或いは村や収穫のできや、またはヤールの息子のことなどまったく考えていなかったという事実を考え過ぎる前に。ただ自分が何を欲しているかだけを。

そして彼が欲しているのは……これだ。

ロキが出し抜けに動き、スティーブを簡単に持ち上げて祭壇の端に下ろし、自身をそれとなくスティーブの脚の間に置き、互いの唇を再び寄せて烈しい、ほとんど獰猛なキスをした。ロキがスティーブの下唇を口の中に引き込んで噛みつき、スティーブは風の中の葉っぱのようにおののき、漏れ出た小さな音は、ロキがスティーブの首の両側に指を這わせて鋭く疼くようなセンセーションを呼び覚ますにつれもっと大きな音へと変わった。彼は考えもせずに両手を上げ、ロキの長い黒い髪に指を滑り込ませ、ロキが静止したときに初めて、自分が一線を越えたかもしれないと気付いた。

彼は凍りつき、半ば死を覚悟した、だがそのとき神が低い、ほとんど胸の中で鳴り響くような音を立て、スティーブの頭を掴んで反らせて喉に襲い掛かり、スティーブが声を上げるまで吸いたて、ロキの口の下に開花する痛みは腹の中に湧き上がる温かみを伴い、彼の腰は勝手にぐいと跳ねた。ロキの片手が彼の背に滑り降り、スティーブの腰を前に引き寄せ、彼は忙しなく小さく息を喘がせて腰を擦り付けた。目を開けておくのはだんだん難しくなり、彼はまるで今にも爆発しそうに感じた。たぶんそうなるのだろう。

ロキの歯が、顎の真下の脈を擦り、そしてスティーブは叫びというよりすすり泣くような音を立てて達し、ズボンの中に吐精した。肌の上にロキの笑いを聞き、彼の顔は熱くなった。

「これ――これだけ？」と、少しガクガクする声で、彼は聞いた。

「夜明けまでお前は私のものだと言ったろう」と、ロキが呟いた。「私がもう終えたと、お前は本当に思っているのか？」彼が少し身を引き、手のひらでスティーブの柔らかくなった男根をさすった。ドロリとしたものが滑り落ちるのを感じて、彼の顔はさらに熱くなったが、ロキは薄く、鋭く笑んで、手をスティーブのズボンの中へ差し入れた。ロキの指が敏感な肌の上を辿っていくのに、スティーブはブルッと震え、唇を噛んだ。彼が手を引き抜き、その指は白濁に覆われていた。彼がスティーブと目を合わせ、手をゆっくりと口へ持ち上げると、きれいに吸いとった。

スティーブはビクリとした、彼が予測していたよりもずっと早く、温かさがすでに腹の中に溜まり始めた。「おお、」と、彼はかすかに言った。ロキが身を寄せてきた。

「お前のすべてを貪り喰うこともできる」と、笑みを浮かべて、彼が言い、スティーブの胃はひっくり返った、それは必ずしも不快さばかりではなかった、だが彼が言うべきことを考える前に、ロキが再び彼にキスし、執拗に、要求するように、舌がスティーブの口の中へ押し入ってきた。

そして彼はすっかり身を引いた。「脱げ」すでに自身の服に手を掛けながら、ロキが命令した。

「僕は凍えてしまう」と、スティーブは抗議しようとした。ロキの歯が閃き、そして身振りをした。ゆっくりとほとんど消え絶えかけていたスティーブの小さな焚火が、ごうっと燃えがあり洞窟を照らした。数フィート離れていてさえ、スティーブはその暖かさを感じられた。

「いや」と、ロキが言った。「そうはならぬ」彼はすでにウエストまで裸で、炎の光を浴びて肌は輝くように白く、ほとんど光を放つようだった。肌は滑らかで、完全に無毛だ。すらりとしてはいるが、その筋肉はくっきりと刻まれている。スティーブは視線を引き剥がし、震える膝で立ち上がって素早く、不器用に服を脱いだ。裸になると、また改めて自らの弱々しさを感じ、あらゆる意味で剥き出しになっていると感じ、恥辱が忍び込んできた。彼は、自分の見てくれが貧相なことを知っていた、それも神のかたわらで――美しい神の……。

「横たわれ」と、ロキが命令し、冷たい石を背に横たわるという思いに竦んだにしても、スティーブは祭壇によじ登り仰向けに横たわって、焚火の暖かさにもかかわらず少し震え――あるいは震えはじめるところだったが、何かが変わり、そして彼は毛皮の上に横たわっているのだった。分厚い、暖かい、柔らかい毛皮が彼の背に触れた。

彼はびっくりして起き上がり、そして彼を見ているロキを見た。焚火の炎の中で、その目はなにかこの世ならぬ輝きを帯び、そして最後の服を脱ぎ捨てた彼は、裸足で誇り高く立っていて、その姿は艶やかで壮麗で、スティーブは動物的な生々しい強い引きを臍のどこか上あたりに感じた。彼の目は、ロキの男根が弧を描いて腹の方へ勃ち上がっている方へと彷徨っていき、入り混じった恐怖とスリルを感じ、ロキが動いた――忍び寄ってきた時に欲望へと強まった。

「私が我がものに好意を施さぬとは決して言わせまいぞ」指でスティーブの腕を辿り下ろしながら、ロキが言い、その言い回しはスティーブの口をカラカラにした。

「あなたは何を、」と、彼はかすれた声で言い、そしてもう一度言い直さなければならなかった。「あなたは僕にどうしてほしいんですか？」

ロキはただ笑み、今では寝台もかくやと覆われた祭壇の上に上がってきた。焚火の光も届かない天井の高みに、星の光が瞬いているのをスティーブは確かに見た。神がスティーブの体の上に這い上り、彼の上に体を伸ばして、スティーブを見おろすその目に浮かぶ渇望は彼の息を奪った。「お前はいままでこれをしたことがないのだろう、どうだ」と、彼が言った。「愛人を持ったことが」

スティーブは身じろいだ。「はい、」と、ほとんど聞き取れない声で彼は言った。ロキの笑みは否定しようがないほど喜ばしげだった。

スティーブは彼の動きを捉えられなかったが、どういうわけか彼が2人の体制を入れ替え、そしてスティーブはロキの上、彼の胸の上に横たわり、そして太腿の内側に（おお）ロキの男根の熱さを感じることができた。

ロキの指が彼の髪を梳いた。「お前は私に、何をしてほしいかと訊ねた。私はお前の口を使ってほしいのだ。何なりとお前が受け入れられないところには、お前の手を」彼の目がきらりと光った。「そして私が達したら、お前に呑み込んでほしいのだ」

スティーブはかすれた、息を切らしたような類の音を立てた、彼自身の男根もぴくりとした。彼は知っていた――そのようなことを、もちろん、それは隠されているような類のことではなかった、だが彼は……今まで思ったことも……

彼の髪の中にあるロキの手が、彼を下の方へと促し、スティーブは慌てて従った。ある考えがひらめき、髪に触れられた時にロキがどう反応したかを思い出して、スティーブはゆっくりと手を上げると、ためらいがちに、体の線を撫でおろした。

そしてロキが震えるのを感じた。見上げると、彼の目が半分閉じられているのが見えた。スティーブが感じた恍惚、そうできるのだと、神からその反応を引き出せるのだと知って感じた歓喜は、ほとんど圧倒的で、そして彼はもう一度、肋骨の線に沿って撫で、顔を下げてロキの体の真ん中のラインに唇を押し当てた。実験的に、彼はその肌に舌を弾いて、ロキの筋が緊張し、とても静かな、あぁ、と共にその体がぴくりとした。  
  
激しい鼓動と共に、スティーブは少し身を下げ、それから頭をもたげてロキの男根を手に取るためにゆっくりと手を動かした。

それは……やや長いということを別にすれば、自分のものとそこまで違った感じはしなかった。皮膚は絹のように滑らかで熱く、赤らんでいて、その瞬間スティーブはパニックのはためきを感じたが、それを抑えつけて、先端を実験的にひと舐めした。その味は――奇妙だ、ほぼ塩味で、だがロキの体を駆け抜ける震え、低い呻き声、スティーブの髪をきつく握りしめるその指……スティーブの腹の中で熱が脈打ち、歯を立てないよう気を付けつつロキのものをゆっくりと唇の間へ導きながらも、自分の男根が奮い立つのを感じた。ロキが新たな呻き声を漏らすのが聞こえ、その指がスティーブの髪から滑り降りて体の下に敷かれている毛皮を握り、スティーブはそれを、自分がなにかしら正しくやっているサインだと受け取った。

彼は少しづつ、口を下へと滑らせていき、舌を動かそうと努め、そしてロキが腰が引きつらせ、立てる音がだんだんと大きくなっていくところからするに、それはうまくいっているようだった。彼は頭を上下させてから停めた、ロキの男根の丸い先端が喉の奥にあたっていて、つかのま、すべてを呑み込めるだろうかと、ロキが言ったように完全に貪ってしまえるだろうかという迷いに揺れ、だが結局は口に含めない部分に手を巻き付けて、ロキが立てる音を導きとして同じ動作を続けた。吸い立てればロキは息を鋭く吸って背を弓なりにし、くぐもったうめき声を立てれば喚声と『そうだ、いいぞ』という声に悦びの昂揚がスティーブの背筋から半ば固くなっている男根へと伝わった。彼は頭をさらに早く、滅茶苦茶に上下させ、握りしめ擦っている手は唾でぬらぬらし、見上げたロキの白く完璧な顔は上気し、恍惚に変化（へんげ）しているのに、自分はこういうかたちで崇拝できる、と彼は半ば荒々しく思った。

スティーブは、ロキの身体がきつく引き締まるのを感じ、ロキの男根をできるかぎり口中に含むとまるで神からオーガズムを引き出せるとでもいうように吸った。達した時、ロキは叫び声をあげ、焚火がごうと燃え上がった。舌の奥に苦くしょっぱい精の味がして、スティーブは必死に飲みこみながら何もないところに向かって腰を振っていた。

スティーブは待っていられた、だがロキが彼を引っ張り上げて仰向けに転がし、裸の体を押し付けてスティーブの口中を舐め、手を二人の体の間に差し入れてスティーブの勃起を握った。

「お前は私の味がするな」身を引いた時ロキがそう言った、そしてその言葉にスティーブがもらしたうめき声はまた新たなキスに呑み込まれた。ロキが彼を巧妙に確実に扱きはじめ、その指はあらゆる正しい場所を見つけ出した。少し扱かれただけでスティーブは完全に勃起して身を捩っていて、間もなく声を上げだしたが、ロキは彼をギリギリのところでもてあそんでおり、欲求が彼を燃え上がらせた。

『お前のすべてを貪り喰う』 いったい夜明けまで生き延びられるだろうか？

「我が名を言え」と、ロキが彼の耳に囁いた。

「ロキ、」と、スティーブはかすれた声で喘ぐように言い、ロキの手の中に果てた。朦朧としたまま、彼が綺麗に舐めとるのをスティーブは見つめた。

「無駄にすまじ」と、彼が呟き、その声にある捕食者の響きにスティーブは身を震わせた。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

ロキは寛大だった、そこそこ。彼を少し回復させてそれからまた彼を奪う。彼がぐったりと息を喘がせて役立たずな時には水を与え、干し肉を何口か噛むことを許しもし、それからまた彼に跳び掛かるのだった。神の飢えは満たされることを知らぬようで、まるで飽くことを知らぬようだった。彼は、再びスティーブの口を使い、手を使わせ、腿のあいだも使った。そして彼は、与えもした。達するまでスティーブを扱き、そして一度は（ただ一度だけ）スティーブの脚の間に体を滑らせて根元まで彼を呑み込み、その濡れたベルベットのような熱さにスティーブは発作を起こしたかのように息を喘がせた。

彼は、ロキが先に肺を直してくれたのをありがたく思った、さもなくば彼は決してここまで付いてこれなかっただろう。それでも、ロキが彼にある種の超常的な持久力を与えてくれたのを分かっていてさえ、自分が弱ってきているのを感じられた。欲望はいまだ腹の中で熱く燃え滾っているが、彼の思考はぼやけたように感じられ、もはや言葉で考えることはできず、ただ感覚と匂いだけがあるのだ。汗、セックス、ロキだけが。そのロキの存在が全てを呑み込んでしまい、彼の全世界はその一点に狭まった。

「ああ、スティーブ」と、ロキが言い、髪の毛で彼を引っ張り上げ、首に擦り寄った。「もう少しだからな。あともう一度だけだ」

スティーブの頭はぐったりと後ろに傾ぎ、彼はやっとのことで思考をかき集めて言う、「あなたのものです」

「そうだとも」ロキが彼を四つん這いへ促した、彼をまるで人形のようにやすやすと扱う。彼にはそうできるんだ、と、スティーブは思った、例えスティーブが今の二倍の大きさであったとしても。

ロキの手がスティーブの背すじを撫でおろし、指を尻の狭間に滑らせ、一本の指を尻穴に押し当てた。二人がまだ何をしていないかに思い至り、スティーブは身をこわばらせた。ロキがまだ彼にしていないこと。彼は、ある時点でロキの指が中に入っているのを感じたのを、ぼんやりと憶えていた、だが彼はロキの腿に自身を擦り付けるのに夢中で、ほとんどまともに考えられなかったのだった。だがもしロキが彼をファックするつもりならば――

恥ずべき、と、長年にわたって根付いた教えが、揶揄いと侮辱が囁いた。だが沈み込む胃と激しい鼓動は恥辱からのものではなかった。そしてこれは――

これは神だ。

そしてなんてこった、彼はこれを欲していた。

「やってくれ」と、彼は囁いた。「僕、」そしてそこで途切れたのはロキの指が彼の中へ滑り込んできたからだ。いとも容易に、だから彼はちゃんと覚えていたということだ、それでもそれは奇妙な、新奇な充満感と圧力の感覚だ。二本めの指はさらにその感覚が強く、そしてロキが彼の中でその二本の指を広げたとき、彼は喉を締められたようなパンチを受けたような音を発した。突然、ロキが彼を荒っぽく奪い、血を流させるのではと想像して、恐怖が沸き上がった。

「シィィ」と、ロキが呟き、スティーブの背筋を繊細な、羽のように軽いタッチで触れて彼の肌に嫋々と響きを起こした。「言ったであろう？ 私は我がものを大事にするとな。そしてお前は私のものだ、いましばらくとはいえ」

三本目の指を入れながら、彼の手がスティーブの男根を包みこみ、扱かれる快感は中を押し広げられる感覚と混じりあって、彼は息を切らせ完全に勃起してロキの手の中で張り詰めていた。

ロキが指を抜き去りスティーブは鋭く息を吐いた、だがそれからロキが彼を持ち上げ、向き合うようにロキの脚の上に跨らせた。ロキがスティーブを引き寄せ、そしてロキの勃起が自分の尻に押し当たるのを感じ、ハッとして、ロキがその男根の上にスティーブを下ろすなか息を詰めていた。

ロキの男根の剥き出しの先端が最初に彼の中に入ってきたときに彼が立てた音は、叫びかそれとも呻き声か判別し難いものだった。彼の脚はガクガクし、ロキが彼の中にゆっくりと注意深く、だがまったく容赦なく押し入ってきて彼を我がものとするのに、彼は頭をのけぞらせ、そして自分がこれによって永遠に印されるのだと感じずにはいられなかった。

彼の中の一部分はその考えにスリルを覚えた。

スティーブは、すっかり納めきったときにはうめき声を上げ、深奥にロキを感じ、彼に合わせて自分の体がストレッチしているのを感じられた。反射的に、彼の体はきゅっと締まり、ロキが鋭く息を吸い、深く突き上げたいというように腰がビクリとしたが、それから彼は動かなかった。

ロキの胸にもたれかかった全身をわなわなと震わせながら、スティーブはぐったりと、朦朧としていると感じていた。ロキの激しい息遣いを耳に感じながら、彼は何度か懸命に唾を飲みこんだ。「これが、」彼は喘ぎ、息を吸い込み、それから言い直した。「あなたにやれるのはこれだけ？」

しばらくの、沈黙、そしてスティーブは自分が計算違いをしたのだろうかと思った。それから彼は、笑いを、聞くというよりは低い震動として感じた。

「いや、」と、ロキが言い、スティーブの首を噛んでから両手を下ろしてスティーブの臀部を掴み、ほんの少し持ち上げた。中を擦られる感覚にスティーブは呼気を奪われ、ロキが動き始めるのにやっと間に合うように、ロキの肩につかまった。

彼は無慈悲だった。容赦なかった。だがスティーブが怖れていたようなやり方でではなかった――すべての突き上げはスムーズで、最初の数突きの焼け付くような感じは、ロキが彼の中に打ち込むたびに全身を襲う波に洗い流されてまったく感じなくなった。ロキが長く切れ味よく腰を打ち付けるたびに、深奥のなにか耐え難いほどに好いところを突かれ、その度に自分がびくっと体を引きつらせるのをスティーブは感じ、ロキの腹に擦りつけている男根は鉄のように硬くなっていた。それはあまりにも好すぎて、それでいて充分ではなく、そしてたとえその呼吸が荒く大きいにしてもロキはどうみてもこのままずっと続けていけるようで、そしてスティーブはついていけそうもなかった。彼の頭はぐるぐる廻っていて、快感がビリリと走るごとにそれは辛いほどで、そして視界には斑点が散っていた。

「私を見よ」と、ロキが言い、スティーブは何も考えずに目を開け、ロキの顔が見えるように身を引いた。紅潮して、その目はほとんど真っ黒に見えた。ロキが片手でスティーブの顔を包みこみ、微笑んだ、だがこの度は獰猛には見えなかった。ほとんど愛情深くさえあった。

それからその表情が崩れ、滑らかだったペースが遂につっかえるにつれ、ほとんど苦悩するような至福の表情へと変化し、最後の数突きはスティーブの核心を深く貫いた。たぶんロキの顔に浮かんだ表情だったのか、それとも安堵か、あるいはある種の魔法だったのかもしれない、とにかくオーガズムに達してスティーブは叫び声を上げ、だがその男根はただピクリとしただけだった。汗と吐精に塗れ、彼にはもはや与えるものなど何も残っていないかった。

スティーブは、ロキが引き抜いたことによる喪失の感覚にうっすらと息を喘がせたのを除き、自分の身が動かされたことをほとんど心に留めていなかった。彼は、自分が若干べとべとした毛皮の上に置かれ、別の毛皮を上から掛けられたのを感じた。強いて目を開け、スティーブは洞窟の入り口から差す極々淡い日の光の兆しにシルエットを描いているロキを見た。

「夜明け？」 と、ぼうっとしたまま、彼は言った。

「そうだ」 ロキの声は静かで、奇妙だった。「お前の村の呪いを解こう。そして恩恵はお前のものだ。富、パワー、愛、栄光。お前が望むものがなんであれ」

他の者たちは二度と戻ってこなかった、と、スティーブは思った。彼らは去ることを選んだに違いない。なぜだか彼には分かるような気がした。彼はぐったりとして、搾り取られ、疲弊していた、それは本当だ、だが他の何かも感じていた。変貌したと。

この後では戻れないと感じた者たちの気持ちを、彼は理解できると思った。

スティーブはロキを見た、だがその顔は読み取り難かった。ロキが放つ空気のこだまのように、全身がまだブーンと唸りを上げていた。それを完全に失ってしまうという思いに……

「どこに行くんですか？」と、彼は尋ねた。彼の声はぼやけて不明瞭に聞こえ、半ば眠っていて、あまたの中には雲が詰まっていた。「ここにいないとき……あなたはここには住んでいない」

「そう」しばらくしてから、ロキが言った。「ここではない」

「アスガルドですか？」

なにか奇妙な、半ば凶暴なものがロキの顔をよぎった。「時折」

スティーブのまぶたは引きずり落ちていた。「恩恵、」と、彼は言った。ロキが眉を上げ、スティーブは言葉を見つけようと頑張った。「僕がなりたいのは――人々を守れるようになりたい。役立たずでいるのはもううんざりだ。無力なのは」

ロキは長いあいだ彼を見ていた。片方の唇の隅がくいと上がった。「お前はヒーローになりたいのか？」と、彼が言った。

「いいえ、」と、スティーブは言った。「僕はただ人々を守りたいだけなんです」

ロキが彼を長いあいだ、訝しむように凝視した。「ならばお前はそうあれ」と、彼が言った。いまだ素晴らしく裸のまま、彼がスティーブのところへ歩み戻り、身を屈めてスティーブの額にキスした。暖かさが全身を駆け抜けるのをスティーブは感じた、まるで二人の間でなにかが伝わったかのように。彼のまぶたはとてもとても重かった。「お前の持つ炎に見合うだけの体を与えよう」と、消え去る前にロキがそう言っているのを彼は聞いた。「そしてそれをもってお前がどのような偉大な功績を成すか楽しみにしようではないか」

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
